


Una pelea más

by little_fangirl



Series: kinktober2020 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agonofilia, Kinktober 2020, M/M, se prenden por pelear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_fangirl/pseuds/little_fangirl
Summary: Es un juego. Uno que le emociona y ver que tan lejos puede llegar.¿Qué hará Steve cuando pierda la paciencia?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: kinktober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953508
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Una pelea más

**UN PALEA MÁS**

Tony hace mucho descubrió que hacer enojar al capitán es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Ver que tan rápido puede hacerle perder la calma, se ha convertido en un juego y encontrar nuevas maneras de sacarlo de quicio es algo que le consume tiempo más de lo que debería. 

Sobre todo ahora que el Capi ha empezado a regresar los comentarios, su paciencia ya no es infinita y parece estar listo para contraatacar con un comentario sarcástico cada vez que Tony se acerca.  
Estas pequeñas peleas lo emocionan, hacen que se le suba la adrenalina... Pero no puede evitar sentir que podría haber más. Quiere más.

+++

Después de una misión particularmente difícil, donde Tony fue despojado de su armadura y casi lo matan en lo que trataban de reconstruirla. Steve decidió que Tony debía de saber lo mínimo de defensa personal.  
Así fue como una vez a la semana Tony comenzó a recibir clases de combate personalizadas. En estas descubrió un nuevo juego; si decía la combinación correcta de palabras lograba hacer que Steve golpeara un poco más fuerte, un poco menos restringido y con un poco más de furia en sus ojos.

Esas sesiones se volvieron lo mejor de la semana y en cada una Tony intentaba conseguir más material para su banco mental que usaba en las noches mientras se abría lentamente imaginando que era Steve el que lo tomaba como castigo por hacerle enojar.

+++ 

Es un entrenamiento normal, hoy toca practicar llaves y Tony siente chispas cada vez que Steve lo guía, si le preguntan esto es tortura, así que decide comenzar su juego favorito.  


-Seguro que tienes tiempo para entrenarme? Estaba viendo y las ventas de galletas de los boy scouts ya comenzaron.-  


-concéntrate - responde tirándole un derechazo que Tony logra bloquear.  


-Aunque a ti probablemente te quitaron la membresía por estar hecho paleta tanto tiempo, igual que tu compañero- el siguiente golpe viene con un poco más de fuerza.  
Mencionar al ex-compañero, nunca falla en hacerlo enojar.  


-¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Se quedó esperando o está en algún lugar hecho una mini paletita? - Tony logra ver un rayo de furia en los ojos de Steve antes de sentir un dolor en la espalda por el choque con el tapete al ser lanzado por Steve contra él.  


El aire se le escapa debido al impacto. Siente una presión en el vientre y al abrir los ojos ve a Steve encima de él, sus muslos lo atrapan y puede sentir su respiración comenzar a agitarse. Está listo para lanzar otro comentario cuando la voz de Steve lo interrumpe.

-Tal vez por eso Howard se fue- Steve coloca una mano en el vientre de Tony y comienza a acercarse - por esa boquita que no sabe cuándo callar, y que vuelve a todo el mundo loco, de seguro no quería otra cosa más que callarte y al no lograrlo decidió alejarse, por... - el puño de Tony hace contacto con su cara antes de que alguno de los dos se dé cuenta siquiera.

-Por lo menos no me abandono a mi suerte - Steve se aleja pero no se levanta.

Toma las manos de Tony y las coloca sobre su cabeza, las sostiene ahí con una sola mano. Mientras la otra regresa al vientre de Tony y nuevamente comienza a acercarse, está vez Tony puede ver claramente el enfado en los ojos de Steve.

-Esa boquita... - Murmura antes de tomar los labios de Tony en un beso que sabe a café y sangre.

El beso es un argumento, ambos peleando para dominar. 

Tony trata de liberar las manos pero la fuerza de Steve es mayor y simplemente las aprieta más, causando que Tony se arqueara un poco, y si Steve no había notado nada definitivamente lo notaba ahora, porque Tony tendría que estar muerto para no sentirse excitado por la situación.

Cuando la necesidad para respirar se volvió demasiada, Steve se apartó ligeramente y su respiración agitada se unió con la Tony, el cual aún intentaba zafarse del agarre de Steve una vez mas para volver a besarlo. Fue entonces cuando sintió un bulto en su vientre y al bajar la mirada puedo notar que no era el único emocionado ante la situación. De pronto sintió una mano comenzando a acariciarle un pezón, haciendo que un suspiro se le escapara de los labios.

-me preguntó de qué otras cosas es capaz esa boca-

-trata de averiguarlo-

Es un reto, una pelea más donde no importa el ganador.

Steve quita ligeramente su peso de Tony y sin soltarse las manos se mueve hasta colocar su miembro ante Tony. Tony puede sentir como la sangre se le va de la cabeza, y no puede evitar lamerse los labios en anticipación. Steve se baja el pantalón, y Tony siente que ha ido al cielo porque ahí está lo que en persona es aún mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-muy bien, demuéstrame entonces lo que puedes hacer—

Tony decido hacer justo eso, porque uno nunca sabe lo pasará mañana y él no era estúpido. Así que comenzó dándole besos y lamiendo los lados. Por qué aún seguían peleando y él quería torturar a Steve un poco.

Continuó su camino de besos y lengüetazos hasta llegar a la punta, donde comenzó a lamer poco a poco, como una tentación, sin prisas ni apuros. Podía escuchar la respiración de Steve agitarse cada vez más. Tomó la punta y comenzó a chuparlo, la mano de Steve encontró su cabello, urgiéndolo a hacerlo más profundo. Tony se separó para tomar una bocanada de aire

-si me sueltas puedo chupar más capitán- Como respuesta Steve lo vuelve a acercar animandolo a que chupe más, pero le suelta las manos y Tony aprovecha para llevarlas al trasero del capitán, comenzando a jugar con el mientras intentaba tomar lo más que podía del capitán en su boca.

-oh... Tony...- murmura Steve entre jadeos mientras mueve sus caderas más rápido, como si intentará follarle la garganta.

Tony apenas si puede respirar, pero no será él el que se detenga primero.

En eso Steve le saca el pene de la boca, a lo que Tony aprovecha para tomar una bocanada de aire, sus jadeos se escuchan demasiado alto a sus oídos y se pregunta si alguien más podrá escucharlos. Puede sentir que ya está húmedo y los pants están incómodamente apretados, necesita algo para masturbarse, preferiblemente la mano de Steve.

Hablando de Steve, este comienza a deslizarse de vuelta a su posición original y Tony puede sentir su miembro deslizándose por su vientre hasta quedar alineado con el suyo, donde solo un pants los separa.

Arquea ligeramente el cuerpo lo que ocasiona una fricción que deja ambos Avengers sin aliento por unos segundos. Entonces Steve comienza a moverse mientras su boca encuentra el cuello de Tony, lambiendo y besándolo. Lo único que puede hacer Tony es intentar acercarlo más. Sus manos manoseado el trasero de América, alentándolo a ir más rápido.

De pronto una mano le baja el pantalón por fin. Liberando lo y dándole ese contacto físico que tanto anhelaba, causando una onda de placer que los recorrió a ambos. Steve retoma el ritmo y ahora no es solo la fricción de ambos miembros, también es la mano de Steve masturbándolo ambos.

-Steve, Steve... Más.... Oh, Dios... Steve... No te detengas... - la letanía de Tony se ve interrumpida por los labios de Steve tomando posesión de los suyos.

Por fin una de sus manos se separa del trasero del Capitán, para poder agarrar su cabello. Lo guía hasta que su boca está nuevamente posada en su cuello.

-más... Más... Más rápido. Estoy tan cerca-- le murmura Tony al rubio e inmediatamente puede sentir como su ritmo aumenta y Steve retira su mano para poder apoyarse mejor y conseguir más fricción.

Tony puede sentir la tensión y con un grito se viene encima, Steve no se queda muy atrás y después de un par de movimientos más él también se corre, susurrando un ligero - Tony - en el oído de este.

Por un momento no escucha nada más que sus jadeos, hasta que Tony rompe el silencio

-yo creo que deberíamos de tener más clases durante la semana, no crees? -

Puede sentir la sonrisa de Steve contra su cuello

**Author's Note:**

> Y he aquí mi primer escrito en español en este estilo , se aceptan criticas y sugerencias. que les pareció?  
> Este one shot viene de la Agonofilia, que es la excitacion por pelear con tu pareja. 
> 
> Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
